Mariano Vivanco
Mariano Vivanco is a Peru-based fashion and editorial photographer who has recieved industry-wide acclaim for his use of basic photography principles in his editorial spreads. He has worked with major-name models and celebrities for a variety of magazines. He has done two photoshoots with Lana Del Rey. The first, taken in mid-2012, was used internationally on the cover of GQ, and the second was used on the cover of Numéro Tokyo. Shoot #1 (Unknown, 2012) gq3.jpg|Tagged MV 1 10 NoText.jpg Published 08 (LQ, Untouched, Uncropped, Untagged).jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_31.jpg|MQ, Raw gq4.jpg|Tagged MV_1_44.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged Outtake 16.jpg|MQ, Raw Outtake 17.jpg|MQ, Raw gq9.jpg|Tagged MV_1_22.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged MV_1_23.jpg|MQ, Raw tumblr_nkiav0d7gi1tjrvguo1_1280.jpg MV_1_24-2.jpg|Cropped MV_1_25.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged q8CsnBY.jpg gq1.jpg|Tagged MV_1_39.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged CB8y2JaWYAA0QvE.jpg|LQ, Raw gq8.jpg|Tagged MV_1_40.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_26.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_41.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_29.jpg|MQ, Raw gq2.jpg|Tagged MV_1_36.jpg|MQ, Raw yAd1P4Z.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_28.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_37.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged MV_1_48.jpg|MQ, Raw cm43Kxd.jpg|MQ, Raw i8PbPad.jpg|MQ, Raw MV 1 34.png|MQ, Raw gbaBG5R.jpg|MQ, Raw MV 1 5 Untagged.jpg|Tagged gq5.jpg|Tagged 0144__lana__dykai-lt.jpg|Raw MV_1_49.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged MV_1_21.jpg|MQ, Raw X9r2ga8.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_35.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_27.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged gq7.jpg MV (cropped).png|Tagged, Cropped MV_1_32.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_33.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_19.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged MV 1 16.jpg|MQ, Raw MV New 1.png|Raw, Cropped MV_1_30.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_45.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged MV6.jpg|Tagged MV 1 13 Full.JPG MV_1_46.jpg|MQ, Raw MV_1_47.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged B-p15ITWkAAuxpX.jpg|LQ, Raw, Cropped MV_1_52.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged MV_1_51.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged MV_1_3.jpg|Tagged MV_1_12.jpg MV_1_50.jpg|MQ, Raw, Tagged gq6.jpg Behind the scenes Mariano.jpg MV_1_BTS.jpg Incnn.png Tumblr m52iit8GDi1rsrblmo1 500.jpg tumblr_o8iwqjV43K1u3u0jjo1_1280.jpg *''Camera'' - P45+ *''Camera manufacturer'' - Phase One *''Locations'' - The Garnier Suite, Hôtel de Paris, The Rocks At Monte-Carlo Beach Club, The Monte-Carlo Opera House, Monte-Carlo, Monaco *''Production'' - Lucy Watson *''Stylist'' - Sascha Lilic *''Styling consultant'' - Johnny Blueeyes (Uncredited) *''Hair'' - Anna Cofone *''Makeup'' - Pamela Cochrane *''Manicure'' - Michelle Humphrey *''Special thanks'' - Guillame Jahan de Lestang, SBM, and Johnny Blueeyes #Dress by Fifi Chachnil, Jacket & pocket square by J Lindeberg #Sweater by Chanel, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti #Bodysuit by Maria Lucia Hohan #Bracelet by Chopard #Jacket by Emilio Pucci, dress by Bordelle #Top by Gucci, bra by Chantal Thomass, skirt by Masha Ma #Dress by Emilio Pucci, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti Media use GQ1.jpg|'GQ' (United Kingdom) September, 2012 GQ2.gif|'GQ' (Spain) November, 2012 GQ3.jpg|'GQ' (Russia) November, 2012 GQ4.jpg|'GQ' (Romania) November, 2012 GQ6.jpg|'GQ' (South Africa) September, 2012 GQ5.jpg|'GQ' (Germany) January, 2013 GQ.jpg|'GQ' (Mexico) March, 2013 Shoot #2 (November 12, 2012) MV_2_1.png MV_2_1-2.jpg|Raw MV_2_2.jpg MV 2 10.jpg MV_2_2.png MV_2_2-2.jpg|Raw MV 2 3.jpg MV_2_4-2.jpg MV 2 5.jpg MV_2_6.png MV_2_6-2.jpg|Raw MV_2_7.png MV_2_7-2.jpg|Raw MV_2_8-2.jpg Behind the scenes MV_2_BTS2.jpg MV_2_BTS.jpg tumblr_o6qgksrt8y1v8axobo1_500.jpg *''Camera'' - D3X *''Camera manufacturer'' - Nikon *''Location'' - Unknown *''Fashion editor'' - Miranda Almond *''Fashion assistant'' - Natasha Howard *''Hair'' - Anna Cofone *''Makeup'' - Pamela Cochrane *''Manicure'' - Rebecca Jade Wilson *''Creative director'' - Johnny Blueeyes *''Prop stylist'' - Drangonfly Scenery *''Producer'' - Rikki Keene *''Editor'' - Maki Saito #Blouse by Valentino, suede heels by Jimmy Choo #Dress by Roberto Cavalli, shorts by Chloé, hat by Chanel #Dress by Prada #Blouse by Stella McCartney, hat by Piers Atkinson #Dress by Chanel #Cape by Burberry, shorts by Chloé #Coat by Gucci, shoes by Manolo Blahnik Media use Numero.png| MV_2_9.jpg MV_MU_3.jpg MV_MU_4.jpg MV_MU_5.jpg MV_MU_6.jpg MV_MU_7.jpg MV_MU_8.jpg MV_MU_9.JPG MV_MU_10.jpg Links *Official website Category:Photographers Category:Born to Die photoshoots Category:Paradise photoshoots Category:People